DESCRIPTION: The Barnett Center for the study of mitochondrial disease is sponsoring an international conference that has two broad components. One is a scientific program that is oriented toward medical and basic science and which is intended to update individuals on current research and emerging trends in mitochondrial diseases. A second component to the meeting is a program for parents and children afflicted with these disorders. The scientific program will concentrate on the genetics, biochemical methodologies and non invasive methods to study these diseases and on the therapeutic modalities that can be used to treat children affected with these diseases. There are 25 invited speakers who will present their work for 30 minutes and at the end of each session there will be a 30 minute discussion period. On the final day there will be a 60 minute general discussion period. On each day of the scientific meeting there will be a poster session which will last one hour.